Midnight
by casterheart
Summary: Bringing a kitten to the pack meeting might have been a bad idea. (Reader insert)


(Y/N) loved everything that came along with heavy rain. She was always jogging in the woods after a storm, taking in the smell of the rain and the earth. Running always gave her a feeling of serenity and freedom. She wasn't afraid of the woods and never missed the chance to go out after a particular heavy storm.

This time was no exception. She put on her running shoes and went for the woods, taking the same road she always took. By now she knew it like the back of her hand. Never surprised by broken branches and fallen trees. However hearing a weird noise did surprise her.

She stopped, straining her ears. Even being a human she could hear a silent cry. Following it, she came across a fallen tree. Underneath sat a crying kitten nearly invisible due to it's black fur. It had the bluest eyes (Y/N) had ever seen.

Hearing it's heartbreaking cries (Y/N) couldn't bring herself to leave it there, all alone and hungry. So she took the shivering kitten and brought it home, where she fed it, after wrapping it in a fluffy towel until it was dry. Once it was full and warm again, the kitten fell asleep in her lap. It was so exhausted, it slept the day away.

Right before (Y/N) had to leave for the pack meeting, the kitten awoke and started to run around. It tried to climb everything even going as far as to crawl in her bag. When (Y/N) started to pull it out, the kitten tried to put up a fight.

It seemed to feel that (Y/N) was going to leave, not understanding she would return some time later. So it started to scream and cry like it was on fire or someone was strangling it. After being left by it's mother it seemed to suffer from severe abandonment issues.

So (Y/N) had no other choice as to calm down the little creature and to take it with her, knowing that Derek would kill her should he find out. And he would without a doubt.

However she couldn't care less about Derek. All she cared for was the ball of fur inside her jacket silently snorring away as she was driving towards Derek's loft.

Once she arrived, she took her bag and went up the steps to the loft trying not to wake the kitten. Knowing the werewolfs heard her coming, she walked in without knocking, greeting everyone with a smile.

Knowing wolfs had a good sense of smell, she took a seat beside the girls. She was grateful for Lydia always smelling girly, for her perfume would cover the smell of the cat. (Y/N) herself never wore perfume, which she regreted at times. Like right this moment.

Also, since she knew the smell wasn't the only problem, she was trying to neither wake the kitten nor attract any attention from the brooding wolf. But staying low worked only for 10 minutes.

10 minutes in which the boys were arguing about something. She didn't really pay attention, because it was always the same: something supernatural was in town and they had to stop it. And she wasn't sure why she was there in the first place. She was only human after all. But nonetheless she was with the pack at the loft, silently talking to Lydia and Allison.

Meanwhile Derek was standing in a corner seeming to stare at her. Noticing his stares she was starting to get pretty uncomfortable. Not that she ever was comfortable with being stared at, but with every passing second his stare was getting more dark and piercing. Well until he straightened up and started to walk towards her.

Everything went silent and the whole atmosphere changed when he stopped in front of her, his eyes burning with an unreadable expression. Him reaching out and grabbing her shoulder, everyone, even Peter, took a cautious step towards him. The werewolfs could feel his agitation and didn't want to take any chances.

But right this moment the kitten shifted trying to climb out. (Y/N) panicked trying to hold it back, but it slipped from her hands and jumped on Derek's arm. Only seeing a black shadow everyone froze until the little creature crawled up Derek's arm on his shoulder, snuggling against his neck and starting to purr.

Everyone stared, not able to move. It seemed like they were not even breathing too afraid of Derek's reaction. Only blinking. Until Lydia giggled and everyone joined in.

The tense atmosphere was gone, but Derek was still staring at (Y/N), jaw clenched, which didn't look as threatening as he wanted it to be with the purring kitten on his shoulder. (Y/N) bit her lip trying to stop the smile that started to appear on her face, failing miserably.

Meanwhile the others calmed down taking a closer look at the kitten. The girls even went up to Derek to pet the kitten, mesmerized by it's blue eyes and soft fur. The kitten even nuzzled their fingers before licking them. The girls started to squeal upon which the kitten hid it's head in Derek's neck.

The boys were trying to stay as unfazed as possible, but seeing the kitten grooming on Derek's shoulder was just too much. They burst out laughing. Even Peter was grinning, which made Derek scowl even more.

"You can't fool us sourwolf." Stiles smiled at the older man, while taking a picture of him and the kitten, which earned him a growl. "If you were really mad, the kitten wouldn't be this calm."

Derek rolled his eyes. He wasn't really mad, but he felt like his authority would be undermined, if he'd let this matter slide. But seing his pack this relaxed, he couldn't keep pretending. So he leaned against the wall trying not to move too much and to growl at anyone who tried to come close, glancing at (Y/N) who in return shot him apologetic looks.

"You just had to put the cat among the pigeons, huh (Y/N)?" Peter grinned at her.

She rolled her eyes at the older wolf. "Don't you mean _werewolfs_?", she asked sarcastic earning a nudge from Peter and laughter from the pack.

Meanwhile Stiles was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "What should we call our new pack member?" Stiles asked. Derek raised his eyesbrows.

"How about Midnight?" Lydia suggested.

"Midnight it is."


End file.
